Santana-Puck Relationship
The Santana-Puck Relationship is the relationship between Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Their ship name is most commonly referred to as Pucktana, although some fans came up with the name Suck to show their enmity of this couple. Although they stopped dating in Acafellas, they still had an attraction to each other, since they continued "sexting" and sleeping together until at least the Season Two episode Furt. Overview At the beginning of Season One, Santana and Puck appear to be in a stereotypical cheerleader-jock relationship. They are both members of the Celibacy Club and Glee Club despite having reputations of being among the more sexually active and popular students at the school. It is made clear they have a mutual attraction in several episodes. Although they were not officially a couple any more, they remained lovers until at least Furt where Santana claimed she was dating Puck, and Quinn retorted that she was "getting naked" with Puck. Santana was the one who ended the relationship, but she continued having feelings for him, because in the episode Hairography, she got jealous of Quinn and Puck and in Laryngitis Santana was jealous when Mercedes dated Puck. She did not, however, go after Rachel when she was dating Puck. Santana does go after Lauren Zizes when Puck begins showing interest in her. Although Santana has shown her willingness to hold on to him, Puck has never defended Santana or gotten jealous when she was dating someone else - showing that for him, the relationship was never much more than just physical. Their relationship as lovers seems to end altogether in season 2, as Santana goes through relationships with Sam Evans and Dave Karofsky while secretly pining for Brittany, and Puck dates Lauren. In season 3 Santana has come to realize that she is a lesbian and in love with Brittany, and Puck is focusing on being in his daughter Beth's life and the resulting changes in his relationships with Quinn and Shelby. Though they do not interact as often as in previous seasons, they are both cast in West Side Story, playing the couple Anita and Bernardo. Puck generally seems supportive of helping Santana come to terms with her sexuality and joins the glee club in helping her come out as a lesbian. Episodes Season 1 Showmance Puck mentions how much he likes the Cheerios skirts and that when Santana leaned over, he "could see her ovaries". While in the Celibacy Club meeting, Puck is seen joking around with Santana with a balloon while she is trying to get away. Acafellas Puck and Santana are now a couple, as they are seen making out in the school hallway. Santana breaks up with Puck, because she thinks he can't support her financially. Puck states that he prefers older women. Mash-Up Puck begins to date Rachel, and when he is singing Sweet Caroline to her, Santana is visibly jealous, along with Finn. Rachel breaks up with him because of his obvious feelings for Quinn, and he who admits the reason he joined Glee is because Quinn was part of the club. Hairography After Quinn babysits with Puck, Santana gets jealous and confronts Quinn, telling her to stay away from her man and that "asking someone to babysit with you is super 90s" which could also mark her jealousy of Quinn spending time with Puck. She also mentions that she and Puck were sexting while he was babysitting with Quinn, who checks Puck's phone and discovers it was true. The two are also dance partners for the Hair/Crazy in Love performance. While babysitting, Puck and Quinn are seen at one point holding hands. However, he is sexting with Santana during the babysitting. Santana says she and Puck were sleeping together.Sectionals Laryngitis Santana gets very jealous when Mercedes and Puck start "dating"; so jealous, in fact, that the two girls nearly have a physical altercation after singing their duet of The Boy Is Mine. Journey Puck and Santana look into each others eyes during Regionals and also sing a line togther during'' 'Dont Stop Belevin''' Season 2 Britney/Brittany They are dance partners for some of the Toxic performance. Duets Santana tells Brittany she is only with her because she is like a lizard, and needs something warm underneath her to digest her food while she is waiting for Puck to get out of juvie. Never Been Kissed Puck double-dates Santana with Artie and Brittany. Furt Santana said she was dating Puck, which Quinn interrupted, saying she was 'getting naked' with Puck. Silly Love Songs Puck begins avidly pursuing Lauren, and is crestfallen when she stands him up. He then becomes determined to win her over. When New Directions go to BreadstiX to see the Warblers perform, after Santana gives, Quinn Fabray, mono via Finn Hudson, she shares a look with Sam that suggests she has a crush on him. Blame It on the Alcohol They sing a verse together in the song Blame It (On The Alcohol). Season 3 Props When Puck comes in dressed as Lola, Santana says "I'm strangely turned on right now". Trivia *The actors who portray them are ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend. *Although Santana had come out as a lesbian by the time of Props, she admit that she was turned on by Puck. *Santana seemed to get jealous everytime Puck dated someone other than her. (Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel,Lauren). She nearly had a serious fight with Mercedes over him and kept 'sexting' him while he was babysitting with Quinn. Category:Couples Category:Relationships